Ryou's Future!
by Sara1991
Summary: "Ryou's Future" previously "Ryou's Seed" is about Ryou and Ichigo having a steamy, romantic night, one night; which results in Ichigo becoming pregnant. What will happen between the two? Will it tear them apart or bring them together? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Ryou's Seed!**

* * *

Ichigo-18/Ryou-21

Mint-18/Dren-19

Lettuce-19/Pie-22

Pudding-12/Tart-12

Zakuro-21-Keiichiro-27

Berry-18/Tasuku-18

* * *

It was a late winter's night when screams and cries of pleasure could be heard coming from the café. The screams and cries belonged to none other than our favorite cat girl…Ichigo. The cause of her screams and cries were none other than Masaya…haha just kidding; they were caused by Ryou.

Ichigo and Masaya had broken up about half a year ago when she came home to him one night; she had found him incredibly drunk and in _her_ bed with some chick that he picked up in a bar.

Ichigo had moved in with him three months earlier after her parents died in a horrific train accident; she hasn't been the same since and that's what Masaya blamed him cheating on her on. Something about her being so distant and not wanting to give him her virginity; so because of that reasoning he cheated on her.

After that Ichigo didn't know where to go; she had tried to live with Mint, but all they did was argue about stupid stuff. Zakuro was always busy and never home, plus Keiichiro just moved in. And both Lettuce and Pudding didn't have enough room. As for Berry; well she moved in with Tasuku and started a family. And Ichigo didn't think that Ryou would want her anywhere near him because she thought he strongly disliked her, even though he had started being nice to her.

About two years ago all the girls and Ryou lost their powers and were no longer able to transform. Oh, and the aliens, because they were traitors to their kind were transformed into mere humans and sentenced to an eternity on earth. Even though they lost their powers and the aliens are now humans they are everlasting, meaning they cannot die, unless killed.

Earlier that month say about maybe the first week or week and a half, at about nine thirty at night Ichigo had just finished packing her stuff into a storage unit that still had about a month left on it; her parents had paid for up to five years on a storage unit. Ichigo actually had three weeks left to have her stuff in the unit and then another week to clear everything out before the new tenants took over and anything left in it was now the property of the owner of the units.

When she finished packing she went downtown to a local McDonalds for a very late dinner and then she went looking for a spot to sleep with her blankets and pillows.

An hour later at about eleven thirty Ryou had found her half asleep and shivering under a bridge.

"What the hell are you doing out here baka!" Ryou yelled startling Ichigo awake.

"Ryou, what are you doing out here at this time a night? Ichigo asked shocked.

"I could ask you the same question. Are you really homeless Ichigo?" Ryou asked concern showing on his face.

"Well…umm…I guess so. How did you find out?" Ichigo asked shocked.

"All the girls came to me the other day and told me. I didn't believe them because you were staying with Mint. Ichigo, you baka…why didn't you come to me?" Ryou asked somewhat hurt.

"Because you don't like me." Ichigo said looking down.

"Where on earth would you get an idea like that?" Ryou asked now even more hurt.

"Because you tell me how annoying I am and to either get out of your room or whatever or to stop bothering for stupid reasons or anything at all." Ichigo said to a stunned Ryou who knelt down besides her.

"Strawberry, I never meant anything of those things. Ok maybe I did mean it when I told you to get out of my room, but you always came bursting in without knocking. And yes, maybe you can be annoying, but that's one of the qualities about you that I like the most. Strawberry, I said those things to try to distance myself from you. The truth is I care very much about you. The others as well, but not like you; no, not like you." Ryou said looking at her as tears started to form in her eyes and she hugged him; she understood, maybe more than he thought.

"I think I love you too, Ryou." Ichigo said softly before collapsing and passing out in his arms.

"Strawberry? Ichigo!" Ryou yelled as he started shaking her, thinking the worst.

It wasn't until he saw her breathing that he knew she just fell asleep.

He grabbed her pillows to sit on and covered the both of them up before grabbing his cell and calling Keiichiro.

 _"_ _Ryou, what's up? It's almost Midnight. Is something wrong?"_ Keiichiro said after he picked up.

"I need a favor." Ryou said after Keiichiro stopped talking.

 _"_ _Name it. What is it?"_ Keiichiro asked right away.

"I need you to come get me and Ichigo at the bridge where Ichigo and Lettuce saved that girl from drowning last summer. Before you ask why we're here in the first place, it's because it's where I found Ichigo trying to sleep; she really is homeless. We can't have that so I'm going to have her live in the café in the spare room. Anyways, she passed out and I can't carry her, her blanket and pillows. Can you come get us?" Ryou asked as Ichigo turned a little in his arms; he heard Keiichiro sigh a little.

 _"_ _Yeah, I'll be right there. Give me about ten minutes_." Keiichiro said as Ryou heard him moving around.

"Ok, and thanks buddy. It means a lot." Ryou said as he and Keiichiro said their goodbyes.

About ten minutes later Keiichiro had arrived and picked got Ichigo's stuff into the back of the car while Ryou held onto her tightly in the passenger seat of the car.

The ride to the café was awkwardly quiet and when they got there Keiichiro helped get Ichigo's stuff up to the spare room while Ryou gently woke her up.

After a few minutes of confusion Ichigo remembered what had happened and hugged Ryou again before he pushed her back a little and with her permission gently kissed her.

"Wow…what did I miss?" Keiichiro said coming down the stairs making the two pull apart and blush.

"Umm…well…" Ichigo stuttered out while Ryou chuckled.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm happy for you two. Now I'm going to head back home. You two get some rest, have some fun and go to bed. By the way, not too much fun and when I say be I mean it." Keiichiro said causing Ichigo and Ryou to blush while Ryou playfully flipped off his best friend.

That night, after Keiichiro left Ryou and Ichigo had some tea, talked and went to bed in separate beds in separate rooms.

That was nearly a month ago. Tonight, however, was different. Tonight they were making passionate love for Ichigo's very first time; Ryou was taking her virginity, her innocence.

Ryou on the other hand had had sex once or twice before. That was when he was with Lettuce and the both of them were pretty drunk; that was the first time. The second time was right before they broke up, when Lettuce realized that Ryou did not love her, that he loved Ichigo instead; she had also realized, maybe sometime during their relationship-if you want to call it that-that she really loved another…Pie.

They parted ways a few years ago when she was about sixteen and she told him to hang onto hope, that she thought that he and Ichigo were meant to be and he told her the same thing about her and Pie.

After about fifteen minutes or so of hard, but passionate love making Ryou and Ichigo curled up next to each other saying their "I love yous" before falling asleep in each other's arms, not really thinking about the consequences of what they just did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

* * *

About three weeks later Ichigo was sitting on the bathroom floor, in front of the toilet puking up her guts when Lettuce knocked on the door.

"Ichigo, are you ok in there; everyone's starting to get worried." Lettuce said softly from the other side of the door.

"No. Lettuce, can you keep a secret?" Ichigo asked in a croaky tone of voice.

"It depends on what it is; is it bad?" Lettuce asked from the other side of the door.

"Come in." Ichigo said as she let Lettuce in immediately followed by Mint.

"Spill!" Mint demanded.

"I thought it was just Lettuce…" Ichigo croaked.

"It was; but I knew she was talking to you. I figured if I just waited for the right moment I could get in as well. So…spill!" Mint demanded again.

"Fine…" Ichigo mumbled grabbing a tissue box and dumped out at least seven positive pregnancy tests, "I'm pregnant." Ichigo finished showing her two friends each and every test.

"Oh my god!" Mint and Lettuce squealed with delight.

"Shhhh! I don't want everyone knowing just yet." Ichigo hissed.

"So who is the father?" Mint asked giving her looks.

"It-its Ryou…" Ichigo stuttered out.

"What?!" Mint asked shocked.

"Congratulations!" Lettuce said happily.

"Does he know yet?" Lettuce and Mint asked after a few seconds.

"No…I just found out. And yes, I went to the doctors to get the actual results a few days ago; she confirmed it today. I was planning on telling him tonight." Ichigo said softly.

"When did you and Ryou become a thing?" Mint asked shocked.

"About two months ago…" Ichigo admitted.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Mint asked starting to get frustrated.

"Ryou didn't want anyone knowing until we knew we were going to last…now with me being pregnant, I don't know if we will; I don't know if he wants kids…and I want to keep it." Ichigo said as tears started to fall.

"Oh Ichigo, I'm sure everything will be ok; I'm sure he'll want the baby." Lettuce said as she and Mint hugged her.

"Thanks…I hope you're right. Anyways, you should get back to work; I'll be down after a little bit." Ichigo said as she stood up.

"Ok see you in a little." Lettuce and Mint said as they headed back downstairs.

After a few minutes Ichigo cleaned up, brushed her teeth and made her way downstairs to start work.

"You live here and you're still late; what's with that Strawberry?" Ryou asked teasing her.

"It's personal; I need to talk to you later." Ichigo said softly as she went to work, trying to avoid all the smells that made her nauseous…it didn't work so well and she spend most of the day in the bathroom.

So the day went by and the others were all heading out when Mint and Lettuce stopped to give Ichigo a hug and told her everything would be ok.

"Strawberry, are you ok?" Ryou asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure…but we need to talk." Ichigo said heading up to his room.

"Did I do something wrong; I'm sorry if I did." Ryou said as they sat down.

"No, it's not something you did…well it is, but it's not horrid…I'm not breaking up with you…but… Ichigo spoke slowly.

"But what?" Ryou asked getting annoyed.

"You might break up with me after I tell you what I need to say." Ichigo said softly.

"And why is that? What did you do that could be so bad that I'd break up with you?" Ryou asked looking at her.

"…Ryou…I'm-I'm pregnant…" Ichigo said slowly looking down at her feet.

"Excuse me; what did you say?" Ryou asked shocked as he just stared at her.

"I'm pregnant…and it's yours…and I'm planning on keeping it." Ichigo said slowly.

"What?!" Ryou asked as he quickly stood up.

Ichigo could do nothing but stare at her feet.

"Ichigo, are you serious? You're seriously planning on keeping it?" Ryou asked still shocked.

"Uh-huh…" Ichigo said softly, still looking at her feet as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Ryou just sighed before heading to his door, "I need to think for a bit; I'm going for a walk." Ryou said as calmly as he could before quickly heading out his door, down the stairs and out of the café.

Ichigo just sat there in shock as she started crying.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Keiichiro asked right away, once he noticed her crying on Ryou's bed.

"I think I messed up." Ichigo cried.

"Why?" Keiichiro asked as he sat on the bed.

"I'm pregnant with Ryou's baby and I just told him I was planning on keeping it and he stormed out." Ichigo cried.

"Oh Ichigo, don't worry about all that. It's probably just a huge shock to him. Let me tell you a secret and it stays between you and me ok?" Keiichiro asked looking at Ichigo.

"Ok." Ichigo replied.

"Ryou loves you very much and he never thought that he would ever get you…so he probably just wanted you all to himself for awhile. Also, Ryou always thought that he'd never be able to have any kids or that he would; he's always wanted them…but could never find the right girl. Give him time; I'm sure he'll come around." Keiichiro said softly.

"Ok." Ichigo sniffed.

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you up. Let's go find a pastry that won't make you sick and some tea." Keiichiro said getting up.

"Ok." Ichigo replied as she followed him downstairs to the kitchen before he had to go home for the night…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

* * *

So Ichigo and Keiichiro talked for an hour or so until Ryou got back, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well…I'll just let you two be; I'll see you both tomorrow." Keiichiro said as he headed out.

"Bye…" Ichigo said softly.

"See you tomorrow." Ryou said simply as Keiichiro left.

"Ryou…" Ichigo started.

"Just wait a minute Ichigo; I need to say something first. Ok? I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier; it just came as a shock to me. A few years ago I was told I wasn't able to reproduce and that I would never have kids. I'm thrilled to be able to have the chance to be a father…and to have a kid with you is the best thing that could ever happen to me. Like I said before, I'm sorry with how I reacted and I should've done it in a better way. Now…if you'll still have me, I would love to have this baby with you. Ichigo, Strawberry, will you marry me?" Ryou asked bending down to one knee in front of Ichigo who had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Ryou! Of course I'll marry you! I'm soo happy you don't hate me!" Ichigo cried accepting Ryou's ring.

"Strawberry, I could never hate you; I love you too much." Ryou said slipping the ring on her finger before embracing her in a hug and kiss.

After a few seconds Ichigo clutched onto Ryou and started crying into his chest; they were happy tears.

"Ichigo…will you share a room with me?" Ryou asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, of course…Ryou?" Ichigo asked softly.

"Yes, what is it?" Ryou asked.

"Will we have enough space here for you, me and a baby?" Ichigo asked looking up at him.

"I'm not sure…but if it makes you feel any better we can start looking for a new place to live." Ryou said picking Ichigo up.

"Ok, that'd be great. What would you like the baby to be?" Ichigo asked softly as Ryou carried her upstairs to their room.

"Healthy. It doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl; I'll be happy just as long as it's healthy." Ryou said simply as he made it to their bed.

"I love you Ryou." Ichigo said softly.

"I love you too Strawberry." Ryou replied kissing her gently.

"I just wish our parents could've been here to see this." Ichigo said softly as tears started to form in her eyes.

"You and me both. But, they'll always be in our hearts and I believe that they're watching us up in heaven." Ryou said running his hand down her side.

"Yes, I agree." Ichigo said with a smile.

"So…how far along did you say you were?" Ryou asked looking at her.

"Three and a half weeks. Why do you ask?" Ichigo asked looking at Ryou.

"Just have to figure out how long I have to find a place and get us moved in. You know…I bet there's more than one in there." Ryou said making Ichigo turn red.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked kind of shocked.

"We both have cat DNA and cats can have up to six or seven cats at once. However, because we're also human, you probably won't have that many. But I bet you have twins or triplets." Ryou said shocking Ichigo.

"Ryou…don't say that." Ichigo said burying her face in his chest.

"Why not?" Ryou asked with a chuckle.

"It'll be hard enough handling one baby let alone two or three." Ichigo said softly.

"But whatever happens, we'll do it together; the two of us, together…hopefully forever." Ryou said pulling Ichigo close to him.

"Oh Ryou! I love you sooo much!" Ichigo cried with tears of happiness and a smile.

"I love you too my little strawberry…more then you'll ever know." Ryou said climbing on top of Ichigo while kissing her very passionately.

"Ryou…are we going to…" Ichigo asked, breathing out as Ryou shoved his tongue down her throat while feeling her up.

"Only if you want to." Ryou said taking a quick break.

"Of course…please just be gentle; I don't want the baby or babies to get hurt.

"Anything you want." Ryou said removing her clothes and then his before making love to her; to his Ichigo.

Even though Ryou and Ichigo were having a wonderful night; their worlds will change the next day when an uninvited guest shows up to see everyone…mainly Ichigo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

* * *

The next day Ichigo woke up and went downstairs only to be greeted with a shock.

"Ichigo, I was told you were staying here…but I didn't think it was true." Came a voice from a corner of the café.

"Aoyama, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked a bit bitterly.

"Ok…I deserve that. But I think that I also deserve forgiveness and a second chance. What do you say? Come back home with me?" Masaya asked.

"Aoyama, you cheated on me with some chick you didn't even know." Ichigo said standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I was drunk, Ichigo." Masaya said stepping closer to her.

"That's no excuse." Ichigo said stepping backwards.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry! How many fucking times do I have to say that!?" Masaya yelled stomping his feet like a child.

"You can say it until you're blue in the face; I can't forgive you or give you a second chance. I-I've moved on." Ichigo said standing her ground.

Just then Keiichiro came in; Zakuro was at some sort of shoot or something.

"What's going on here?" Keiichiro asked as politely as he could.

"Nothing much; I'm just here to get Ichigo back." Masaya said kindly.

"Nothing much; Aoyama was just leaving." Ichigo said annoyed.

"Why would you say such a thing? You're not dating him now?" Masaya asked pointing to Keiichiro.

"No…Keiichiro is nice and everything, but he's dating one of my best friends. What does it matter to you who I've moved on with?" Ichigo asked with malice in her voice.

"It matters because you're meant to be with me and I won't stop at nothing to get you back! You're mine Ichigo and that'll never change!" Masaya yelled as he stepped forward again. Apparently he doesn't think that Keiichiro can stop him if he tried anything.

"Aoyama…I'm pregnant; it's not yours. And yes, I'm keeping it." Ichigo said crossing her arms looking at Keiichiro, pleading with him with her eyes to call the cops; he understood.

"Well, if you're sure you don't need any help I'll just go get ready for the day." Keiichiro said walking to the kitchen.

"Good, now that's he's out of the way, we can discuss this like adults. What do you mean you're pregnant and it's not mine…and that you're keeping it?! That's not right god damnit! I demand that you get rid of that thing…tha-that monster growing inside of you!" Masaya yelled, like the adult that he is…

"It's my choice what I do with my body and what's growing inside of me. And my baby is not a monster! I want you to leave before you regret it…now Aoyama!" Ichigo yelled pissed off.

"Why you stupid bitch!" Masaya yelled as he ran to and attacked Ichigo; grabbing her by her arms and pinning her to the ground.

"AHHH!" Ichigo screamed in shock and fear.

"What's going on down here?! I can hear you all the way up her-! Ichigo! Get your hands off of her you fucktard!" Ryou yelled as he pushed Masaya off of Ichigo, who sat there in shock.

"Wait a minute…Him?! You moved on to him?! how can a guy like him love a girl like you?! you belong with me; just admit Ichigo! You're nothing with or without me! you're nothing but a dirty stinkin' who—!" Masaya started but got a knee to the face by Ryou, who had heard enough.

"Shut the fuck up you fucktard! Ichigo is not nothing with or without you! In fact she is so much more without you! She is a beautiful soul and if you ever hurt her again, you'll regret it!" Ryou yelled.

Masaya was about to attack him when the police showed up.

"What's going on in here?" One of the two police men asked.

"This son of a bitch abducted my girlfriend, raped and knocked her up. And then he started beating the crap out of me." Masaya said playing the victim.

"That's not what happened at all. I called you; Ichigo asked me to. At first they were just talking and then Mr. Aoyama started yelling and threatening her. From what I understand, Mr. Aoyama got drunk one night and cheated on her a good while ago. She left him and just a few months ago she started dating Ryou and now she's pregnant with his child. When she told Mr. Aoyama she was pregnant and was planning on keeping it he had a fit and attacked her. We have surveillance if you want to see." Keiichiro explained walking out of the kitchen.

"Why you son of a bitch!" Masaya yelled as he went to attack Keiichiro, only to be kicked in the face again by Ryou.

"You stay away from him too!" Ryou yelled standing in between Keiichiro and Ichigo.

"Ok Mr. Aoyama, come with us." The one police officer said walking up to Masaya.

"Get away from me you filthy pig!" Masaya yelled pushing the cop away.

"Ok, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." The police said and that's when Masaya threw a pocket knife at the cop, grazing his face.

The other police seeing this shot Masaya in the shoulder and the other officer cuffed him.

"Well now, Mr. Aoyama. Now, not only do you have trespassing and stalking and attacking an ex, avoiding arrest and attacking an officer on your list. The police officer Masaya cut said once he got him up.

"Sorry about all this…" Keiichiro and Ryou said kindly as they bowed.

"It's not a problem. Have a nice day." The officers said also bowing.

"You too." Ryou and Keiichiro said calmly.

"Ryou…" Ichigo moaned out once the police were gone.

"What is it? Ichigo, are you ok?" Ryou asked alarmed when he seen Ichigo hunched over.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked running over to her.

"My stomach…it hurts…bad…" Ichigo breathed out in pain.

"Ryou…you need to get her to the hospital right away! Ichigo might be having a miscarriage or something." Keiichiro said as the two men helped Ichigo up and out to a car…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

* * *

So Ryou and Keiichiro rushed Ichigo to the hospital's emergency room, where she was admitted right away…

Ichigo and Ryou were waiting in her room while Keiichiro waited in the waiting room along with Zakuro and all the others. And by now everyone knows about Ichigo's and Ryou's relationship…along with Ichigo's pregnancy.

 **In The Waiting Room:**

"Do you think Ichigo is going to be ok?" Lettuce asked worried while Pudding laid her head on Tart's shoulder.

"I don't know; I hope so." Keiichiro replied back.

"And what about the baby?" Mint asked curiously.

"We're really not sure on that one. Masaya came in earlier and attacked her." Keiichiro sighed while Kish huffed.

"I knew he was no good…" Kish huffed as Mint held onto him.

"Sure sure…you're just saying that because you had a major crush on her." Tart said rolling his eyes.

"You are so lucky we're in a hospital or I'd kick your ass!" Kish said as quietly as he could.

"In your dreams!" Tart exclaimed back.

"That's enough you two! I don't care who started it; I'm ending it!" Sardon exclaimed while the others sat there in awkwardness.

"I have one more thing to say. Yes, I had a huge crush on Ichigo way back when…but I've moved on; I really love Mint now. And as for Aoyama, there's just something about him I've never trusted…" Kish said and then sat in silence along with the others; the television set the only noise for awhile.

"We're here for Ichigo and nothing more. Let's sit here and wait for someone to come out and tell us what's wrong." Berry said softly.

"Right." Everyone said agreeing.

 **With Ichigo and Ryou:**

"Ryou, I'm scared…what if I lost the baby?" Ichigo asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm here no matter what happens." Ryou said rubbing her hand sadly.

"Thank you Ryou; I love you." Ichigo said softly.

"You're welcome; I love you too." Ryou said kissing her forehead.

"How long have we been in here?" Ichigo asked laying back down.

"Umm…about two hours; it's been about an hour since you had all those tests done." Ryou sighed.

"I'm sorry Ryou." Ichigo said softly.

"Don't be; it's not your fault; it's Aoyama's." Ryou said annoyed.

"But you were happy to find out you were going to be a dad; you said you were afraid it would never happen. Now look at me; I might've lost it!" Ichigo said hysterical.

"Strawberry, look at me; it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you're safe and healthy. I'm sure we'll have other chances and opportunities to get pregnant again. I love you and right now you and your health are all that matters." Ryou said holding Ichigo's hand in his.

"Ryou…I love you too!" Ichigo cried squeezing his hand back.

"I'm glad." Ryou said kissing her forehead again.

About five minutes later the doctor came in.

"Ichigo Momomiya?" He asked.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked softly, scared as Ryou held her hand.

"I'm just here to tell you that you lost a baby…but you're still pregnant. From what the tests show and the ultrasound we just took you were pregnant with twins. As far as we know there aren't any more in there, but we're not a hundred percent sure. But anyways, you're free to go whenever you're ready. Well…after a nurse comes in and removes all the IVs and such and gives you your discharge papers. I recommend that you take it easy from now on and make sure you check up with your OB/GYN monthly. Please, don't hesitate to come back in if you're experiencing severe pain again. Try to have a pleasant night." The doctor said simply before leaving.

"Ryou…" Ichigo said softly, tears in her eyes.

"At least there's one little "Ichiyou" in there." Ryou said softly while they waited for a nurse.

"Ichiyou?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Yeah, you know; Ichigo and Ryou…Ichiyou." Ryou said with a smile, making Ichigo smile.

"Our names combined; a little us. That's clever. But we're not naming the baby that." Ichigo said as Ryou leaned down to her.

"No, of course not; we'll get to that later." Ryou said before kissing Ichigo gently.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to interrupt, but it's time to remove everything." A smiling nurse said politely.

"Sorry." Ichigo and Ryou said blushing.

"Don't be; you two are too cute." The nurse said as she walked over to remove the IVs.

After they were removed the nurse handed them Ichigo's discharge papers.

"Ok; you two are free to go. Do you have any questions for me?" The nurse asked kindly.

"No…I think I'm good. Ryou?" Ichigo asked softly.

"No…I'm good; I understand it." Ryou said as he stood up.

"Good, well then you two have a wonderful night. Oh and congratulations." The nurse said smiling as she left.

"Are you ready to get out of this place?" Ryou asked.

"You bet I am." Ichigo said as she got up and got dressed.

"Thank you for staying by my side." Ichigo said softly.

"Always my love." Ryou said as they left hand in hand only to be bombarded by the others.

"Ichigo! Are you ok?" The group asked running up to her.

"I will be; I just need to get back home and rest." Ichigo said softly.

"Is the baby ok?" Pudding asked right away.

"Would it be ok if we discussed this at a later time?" Ichigo asked softly.

Pudding was going to say something else, but Keiichiro stepped in first.

"Of course; we'll get you home and I'll make you something to eat and drink before Zakuro and I go home for the day. or if Ryou wants, opens the café for the day." Keiichiro said with a smile.

"No…I think we can all have the day off; we deserve it." Ryou sighed as they left the hospital.

"Sounds great! We'll see you later then." The gang said as they headed their separate ways for the day…


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating often: I have other stories I update as well. Sorry for the short chapter: I'm suffering from writer's block with this story

* * *

 **Chapter 6!**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Ichigo lost one of her two babies; she had an appointment with an OB/GYN just the other day and they confirmed that there was only one baby inside of Ichigo's womb.

Since then Ichigo had been a little upset, but she was happy that she was still pregnant with at least one of Ryou's babies.

Ryou is happy either way; he has Ichigo and they're going to be parents as long as everything goes well.

Masaya was in jail for up to ten to fifteen years for stalking and attacking ex, breaking and entering, attacking others, resisting arrest and attacking officer. And then during the court date the idiot called the judge an idiot and threw a chair at the bailiff.

As it would turn out Berry and Zakuro are now pregnant as well; it was a huge surprise to Tasuku and Keiichiro, but they were happy none the less.

Berry is expecting four babies while Zakuro is expecting twins.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" Ryou asked, lying next to Ichigo as they started waking up.

"Yeah, I'm ok; just a little tired." Ichigo said softly.

"Strawberry, I love you; you know that right?" Ryou asked looking at her.

"I know. I love you too. And I'll love you and this baby more than anything else in the world. I'm happy that I'm still pregnant and that there's still at least one baby inside of me. I'm just tired." Ichigo said softly.

"Ok. Strawberry…you feel a little warm. Just hold on a few minutes." Ryou said getting up and heading out to the bathroom.

When he came back he, he came back with a thermometer.

"Put this under your tongue for a minute or so…" Ryou told Ichigo, handing her the thermometer.

After a minute the thermometer beeped and she had a fever of 101.5.

"Ooohhh…" Ichigo moaned.

"Strawberry, you just stay up here and relax; I'll take care of the café. Just sleep and start to feel better." Ryou said kissing Ichigo's forehead before heading out…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

* * *

So Ichigo was now six months pregnant…it's been a hard pregnancy for Ichigo; she's been really sick off and on and she lost another baby. The doctors diagnosed her with preeclampsia, hypertension, gestational diabetes and anemia; she has also been prone to high fevers and morning sickness throughout pretty much the entire pregnancy. Oh and don't forget emotional; she's super emotional.

However, there has been some good news…as it would turn out Ichigo was originally pregnant with five and she lost two, but she's still pregnant with triplets.

With all the new information that they got as the pregnancy progressed, Ryou has made Ichigo take it easy and even had her stop working at the café.

If it weren't for being so miserable most of the time, Ichigo would be bored out of her mind.

"How are you doing my sweet strawberry?" Ryou asked bringing her up some food.

"Tired." Ichigo replied.

"Are you hungry?" Ryou asked holding up her favorite foods.

"Very. Ryou?" Ichigo asked softly as Ryou set down the food.

"Yes, what is it love?" Ryou asked kindly.

"Can we go to the park or something today; I would like to go out and at least sit in the sun." Ichigo said softly, looking at him.

"Maybe after a little bit. Why don't you eat your food first and then we'll see how you feel. If you feel better after that, then we'll go. Does that sound fair to you?" Ryou asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I guess so." Ichigo said eating one of the chicken sandwiches that Ryou had brought up along with some fries, a chocolate strawberry banana shake, a vanilla cupcake and some pickles.

Half way through eating Ryou started to notice that Ichigo was becoming restless.

"Is something wrong?" Ryou asked concerned.

"I don't know! I don't know why you love and stay with me when I'm so fat and disgusting!" Ichigo cried having one of her emotional outbursts; Ryou was used to them and surprisingly enough, they don't really bother him.

"You're not disgusting Ichigo. And you're not fat; you're pregnant and there are three lives growing inside of you. I love you and I'll love are babies all the same. Ichigo, you're just emotional." Ryou said as he sat closer to her and hugged her close to him.

"I love you too…but I still don't get it. Why am I like this?" Ichigo asked as she started crying again.

"Oh Strawberry…" Ryou said, holding her close.

"Ryou, Ichigo…is everything ok in here?" Keiichiro asked knocking on the door before entering.

"Everything's…decent I guess. Ichigo's just a little emotional right now due to her hormones from being pregnant. Other than that, we're fine." Ryou replied as Keiichiro walked in.

"What's going on?" Ryou asked when he noticed Keiichiro sighing like he was upset or something.

"It's just Zakuro and Berry…" Keiichiro sighed.

"What about them?" Ryou asked right away.

"Well you know their pregnant so their hormones are all out of whack as well…but Zakuro's scaring customers more than usual and Berry is plain ol' refusing to work. And because of all that Mint is complaining because she has to do all of the work while Lettuce and Pudding are doing the best that they can, but have broken a few plates and such…" Keiichiro sighed.

"Keiichiro…have you been getting any sleep lately? You look tired…" Ryou said concerned.

"I sleep when I can; here and there…when Zakuro doesn't need anything…or is getting up in the middle of the night to pee. But I still love her no matter what." Keiichiro said simply.

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Ryou said simply looking at Ichigo who had fallen back to sleep.

"How has she been doing aside from the emotional mood swings?" Keiichiro asked watching as Ryou moved some of Ichigo's bangs out of her face.

"She's ok I guess…she sleeps more then she normally does; she's always tired. I worry about her. I'm glad I get the chance to be a father, but I hope she goes back to normal after she has the babies." Ryou said sighing.

"Do you think you'll have any more kids after these ones are born or no?" Keiichiro asked seriously.

"I don't think so; or at least not on purpose. The doctors said that this pregnancy is extremely high risk and if she were to get pregnant again, it would also probably be high risk as well. It probably wouldn't be safe to become pregnant again. But that's ok; as long as I have Ichigo and these babies and as long as they're healthy I'm happy." Ryou said simply.

"I know how you feel; that's how I feel about Zakuro. What I mean by that is that I hope the twins are healthy…" Keiichiro said babbling.

"I know what you meant. And it's ok; I know you didn't mean anything by it." Ryou said smiling.

"So hey, maybe before the babies are born and we become fathers we should hang out, just the two of us. You know like the old days? We could have the girls or someone watch over Ichigo." Ryou suggested.

"Sound like a great plan." Keiichiro said smiling.

"Then it's a plan." Ryou said also smiling.

Just then the two could hear all the girls downstairs arguing about something or other.

"Guess we should go see what they're fighting about now…" Keiichiro said walking to the door.

"Yeah, guess so. Ichigo's asleep; she should be fine." Ryou said getting up and following after Keiichiro.

"What is going down here?" Ryou asked annoyed, looking at all of the girls.

The café had just closed and there were no customers left inside of the building.

"Berry's been bitching all day and refused to do any work at all!" Mint yelled.

"I'm pregnant if you haven't noticed." Berry explained pointing to her stomach.

"So is Zakuro and she worked her butt off." Mint explained looking at Berry.

"Yeah, but she's only pregnant with twins; I'm pregnant with four babies!" Berry yelled.

"That doesn't matter!" Mint yelled.

"Oh and what about Ichigo; she doesn't have to work and she's only pregnant with triplets." Berry complained pissing off Ryou.

Lettuce and Pudding were hiding in the kitchen while Zakuro was at a table eating a cheese log just watching everything go down.

"That's enough!" Ryou yelled pissed off.

"Tasuku, control your girlfriend. Berry, Mint has a point; Zakuro is also pregnant and even though she scares the customers, she still works. And Ichigo isn't working, not because we're dating, but because she's high risk pregnancy and has already lost two babies. If you were considered high risk pregnancy you wouldn't be working either. But from what I understand you're not and until I see a doctor's note, you'll continue to work. Another thing, Ichigo is six months pregnant and Zakuro is four months pregnant; you're only two months pregnant. As time goes on, you'll get time off as well. Now go home and just relax and I'll see you in a few days. Since you feel like you don't need to work you can have two days off." Ryou said, starting out angry, but started calming down as he went on.

"Yes; thank you!" Berry exclaimed as she and Tasuku left.

"Thank you boss man na no da!" Pudding exclaimed running out of the café, dragging Tart along with her.

"Thanks…and sorry about all of this…" Mint said looking at Ryou and Keiichiro before leaving with Kish.

"Thank you Shirogane-San. How is Ichigo doing?" Lettuce asked looking at Ryou.

"She's doing ok; she's tired and emotional…but right now she's asleep." Ryou replied with a smile.

"I hope she continues to do well." Lettuce said softly before leaving with Pie.

"Well…that was quite a day…" Keiichiro sighed.

"You can say that again…" Ryou sighed before heading back upstairs to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!**

* * *

Ryou and Keiichiro were finally getting their guys' day out.

"How's Ichigo doing?" Keiichiro asked as he and Ryou went fishing.

"She's uncomfortable…" Ryou sighed.

"I bet… How far along is she now?" Keiichiro asked completely forgetting.

"Eight months." Ryou replied.

"How many babies is she carrying?" Keiichiro asked again.

"Three. How many is Zakuro carrying?" Ryou asked calmly.

"Just the two." Keiichiro replied.

"What do you think the girls are doing?" Keiichiro asked looking at Ryou.

"They'd better be just resting…especially Ichigo." Ryou said seriously.

"Let's see…it's just Ichigo, Zakuro, Mint and Lettuce?" Keiichiro asked calmly.

"Yes." Ryou replied.

"They should be fine then." Keiichiro said with a smile.

Just then the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Ryou asked on his end.

"Ryou, you need to get back here; Ichigo's in labor; the babies are coming now. And something's wrong with Ichigo! The ambulance just got here!" Mint yelled on the other end.

"Ok, I'll meet you at the hospital." Ryou said as calmly as he could as they hung up.

"What's going on?" Keiichiro asked concerned.

"Ichigo's in labor; the babies are coming early." Ryou said as he pulled his rod up and started running for the car; Keiichiro right behind him.

They just threw everything in the back of the car and got going.

 **Half an Hour Later:**

"Ahhh! Where's Ryou?! I can't do this without him!" Ichigo screamed.

"I'm here." Ryou said running up to Ichigo's side.

"Ryou…" Ichigo breathed out happily.

"Are you the father?" A nurse asked seriously.

"Yes." Ryou answered.

"Ok; you can come back. And with what the EMTs told us, we're going to have to do an emergency C-section." The nurse said seriously.

"Is Ichigo going to be ok?" Ryou asked as they moved along.

"We're not sure; she's lost a lot of blood already. Please just follow us." The nurse said immediately handing Ryou a special outfit for the emergency C-section…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9!**

* * *

"Ryou, something's wrong." Ichigo cried as they wheeled her into surgery.

"Don't worry; they'll figure it all out." Ryou said with a reassuring smile.

"Ryou, it hurts… Please don't leave me." Ichigo pleaded with Ryou.

"I would never dream of leaving you." Ryou said seriously.

"Ryou…" Ichigo moaned out in pain.

"I'm here." Ryou said taking Ichigo's hand in his.

As soon as they entered the surgery room Ichigo passed out.

"You're the father of these babies?" The surgeon asked looking at Ryou.

"Yes." Ryou responded as he looked at Ichigo.

"You need to tell us now; do you want us to save the babies or Ichigo. We're going to do our best to save all of them; but if we can't." The surgeon said seriously looking at Ryou.

"The babies." Ryou said calmly; he and Ichigo had had this talk already. If anything were to happen, save the babies.

 **Five Hours Later:**

Ichigo had lost a lot of blood, but survived.

All the babies survived as well; she ended up having four babies: two boys and two girls.

"Have you decided on names yet?" A doctor asked coming in to the happy family.

"Yes." Ichigo said softly.

"Ok; let's hear them. Start with baby boy number one." The doctor said with a smile.

"Shintaro Jun Shirogane." Ichigo said naming their first born son after her father.

"Ok. Baby boy number two." The doctor said looking at Ichigo.

"Kenji Jin Shirogane." Ichigo said naming her their second son after Ryou's father.

"Baby girl number one?" The doctor asked.

"Ami May Shirogane." Ichigo said naming their first daughter after Ryou's mother.

"And baby girl number two?" The doctor asked looking at Ichigo; she was still a little pale, but the blood transfusion was working.

"Sakura Momo Shirogane." Ichigo said naming their second daughter after her mother.

"Ok. Welcome to the world, Shintaro, Kenji, Ami and Sakura. Ichigo, you did a fantastic job. Is there anything you need?" The doctor said and then asked with a smile.

"No, I'm good thank you." Ichigo said with a soft smile.

"Ok. Well if you need anything, don't hesitate to push the red button." The doctor said leaving.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about the names; I wanted them to be a surprise." Ichigo said looking at Ryou.

"It's perfectly ok; I love the names." Ryou said honestly.

"Ryou?" Ichigo asked softly.

"Yes, what is it?" Ryou asked looking at Ichigo.

"What was wrong with me? I know something was wrong; so what was it?" Ichigo asked, weakly demanding an answer.

"Your ovaries popped and you had to have one removed. Also you had your tubes tied; you can no longer have children…but it's for your safety." Ryou said seriously.

"Did you make that call?" Ichigo asked looking at Ryou.

"I had to; it was the only way to save you and all the babies. I'm sorry." Ryou said looking at Ichigo.

"Thank you. I'm ok with not having any more kids; four kids are enough, I think." Ichigo said looking at Ryou.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you don't hate me for this decision." Ryou said looking at her.

"I could never hate you for saving the lives of our babies and me. I feel I maybe should be mad; but I'm not…and I just can't be. We have our family and that's all that matters." Ichigo said looking at Ryou.

"I feel the same." Ryou said looking at Ichigo.

"Ryou…we need to talk about who would get the kids if anything were to happen to us." Ichigo said right away.

"Right. Who would you want?" Ryou asked seriously.

"Keiichiro and Zakuro and Lettuce and Pie." Ichigo said seriously.

"Same here…but I'm more Keiichiro and Zakuro; I know he'd do a good job at raising them; he raised me." Ryou said looking at Ichigo.

"Right, but remember, I don't think Lettuce can have kids." Ichigo said looking at Ryou.

"Yeah…" Ryou sighed.

"Well, one of them will get them if anything happens to the both of us." Ryou said seriously.

"Agreed." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Now…if anything happens to me; I want you to mourn, but I also want you to move on and be happy. But make sure the kids are taken care of." Ichigo said seriously.

"I don't know if I could do that; but you'd have to do the same thing." Ryou said looking at Ichigo.

"Yes. I agree that it would be hard, but after some time maybe." Ichigo said with a small smile.

"I love you." Ryou said looking at Ichigo.

"I love you too." Ichigo said looking at Ryou…


End file.
